disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jafar
Jafar is a character created by the user ArtIssues. Application located here. Abilities Jafar is a powerful sorcerer. With or without his snake staff, his abilities have been known to include, but are not limited to: Breathing walls of fire and being fire-proof, transforming himself and others into various shapes, and telekinesis. Since his death and several instances of near-resurrection, Jafar's magical powers have declined from all-powerful genie to plain sorcerer, and now, after being raised out of the Underworld for the second time, his powers are even weaker. He can still complete most of the above mentioned abilities, but transforming or summoning objects or people drains him. Jafar is a master of disguise and manipulation. He is excellent at finding out just what would torment or twist his enemies, and has also proven himself to be a talented alchemist and master of lore even without magic. Personality Jafar is psychopathic, driven, and incredibly manipulative. He has a huge sense of entitlement and takes sick pleasure in others' pain. He also can be shown to be flirtatious, but also slightly sexist. His extremely cunning brain has room for one thing and one thing only—achieving power and glory for himself. Jafar would rather torture than kill, believing that some things "are so much worse than death." He has a sadistic sense of humor, but one nonetheless. Not only is he exemplary at twisting his enemies to his will, but he can display manipulative tendencies towards his minions. The only equal in mind power he has ever had among his minions was Iago, his former pet parrot, and even then, he displayed bursts of mad temper that drove those underneath him to feel abused and betray him. Opinions of Other Characters Aladdin: Jafar hates Aladdin with a fiery passion. He believes the boy to be a lowly street rat worth nothing who has usurped everything Jafar deserves purely by luck. The sorcerer would give anything to get his revenge, slowly and satisfyingly, on the insufferable brat who stole his victory from him. Iago: Iago was once Jafar's closest and only friend, though whether the sinister man ever truly trusted the mischievous parrot is unknown. Jafar could count on the bird's clever little mind to help him in scheming. He knew that Iago was just as manipulative as himself. When Iago betrayed Jafar, the sorcerer knew he could still find the parrot useful. History Jafar and his sister were born in poverty, but thanks to Jafar's brilliant mind and driven craftiness, he grew up to be the Grand Vizier for the Sultan of Agrabah. This was not enough for the power-lusting Jafar, though, and he immersed himself in as much lore and ancient myths about magic as he could find, becoming a skilled alchemist. He found himself a staff with the power to hypnotize, and used it to manipulate the Sultan cruelly. During this time, he learned in his studies legends of an ancient Genie of the Lamp. Knowing that the three wishes the Genie might provide could give him everything he wanted, the wicked Vizier bent all of his thought and will on finding it. Eventually a lead came to the sinister man—two halves of a magical Scarab could lead across the deserts to the mythical Cave of Wonders, which was said to hold the Lamp. Finding a beggar man to help accomplish this, and with the company of his trusty parrot, Iago, Jafar rode to the Cave of Wonders, who's entrance ended up being the mouth of a sentient tiger head made of sand. The Cave spoke, and said that only 'A Diamond in the Rough' could enter, and nothing but the Lamp must be touched, though the cave was filled with other treasures. Jafar, not willing to risk his own neck, sent the beggar man in, but the moment the man set foot in the Cave, it collapsed. Realizing that this meant only someone worthy, A Diamond in the Rough, could enter, Jafar returned, crestfallen, to Agrabah, determined to find this person. Using a machine and the diamond ring of the Sultan in the hidden, unknown depths of the Palace, the evil Vizier found the 'Diamond in the Rough' to be Aladdin, who was nothing but a mere beggar boy. He sent the palace guards out to apprehend the 'Street Rat', but what he did not know was that Princess Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, had run away from home and found a friend in Aladdin, not wanting to be forced into marriage on her next birthday. Jafar had Aladdin captured and thrown into jail, and when the Princess demanded his release, Jafar lied and told her that the boy had been beheaded, watching gleefully as Jasmine left the room in tears. He tricked Aladdin, who was really in a cell, into going into the Cave of Wonders for the Genie Lamp, then tried to murder the boy once it was claimed. Unfortunately, Aladdin's pet monkey, Abu, managed to swipe the Lamp just before Jafar knocked both the boy and his furry companion backwards into the Cave of Wonders, believing them to be dead and distraught to find that he did not have the Lamp. Finally giving up on the Genie, Jafar schemed with Iago to hypnotize the Sultan into forcing Jasmine to marry him, making him the next ruler. Before things could get any uglier, a handsome young monarch from another kingdom named Prince Ali came parading unannounced into Agrabah, seeking the hand of Jasmine as well. Knowing that he didn't stand a chance as a suitor against this boy, Jafar plotted to have the young man killed, but not before Jasmine fell in love with Ali. Despite the sorcerer's efforts, Ali survived the assassination attempt and tried to explain to Jasmine what was going on. The Sultan, who had just been announcing, in a trance, to his daughter that she would be forced to marry Jafar, was snapped out of his hypnotization by the Prince, who shattered Jafar's snake staff. All three royal people advanced on Jafar, meaning to throw the traitor in the nearest dungeon, but the sinister man used one of his alchemy potions to escape—though not before seeing what was hidden in Ali's hat. It was the Genie's Lamp! Jafar realized that 'Prince Ali' was none other than the street urchin Aladdin, made to look like a prince by the power of the Genie. He had Iago steal the Lamp, and before the heroes knew what was happening, they were facing the All-Powerful Sorcerer Sultan, Jafar! All seemed lost, but just before he could win the final battle, Jafar recklessly used his third and final wish to become "An All Powerful Genie", himself, wanting to be second to none. This caused him to be imprisoned within a lamp of his own, and the good Genie blasted said lamp into the middle of the desert. But Jafar was not vanquished. Soon after, his parrot lackey, Iago, who had been trapped in the lamp with his dark master, escaped it's confines, but instead of freeing Jafar, dropped the lamp into a well and flew off to mooch as much attention off of Aladdin and friends as he could. A thief named Abis Mal found Jafar's lamp, and Jafar used and manipulated the man into helping him get revenge on Aladdin, with the aid of Iago, who guiltily acted as a double-agent, pretending to be new friends with Aladdin and Jasmine. He nearly succeeded, being a more powerful genie than The Genie and almost having Aladdin beheaded, but he was betrayed at the last moment by Iago, who became a good guy and kicked the evil Jafar's lamp into boiling lava, which effectively ended the corrupt genie's life. He was nearly resurrected when his sister, Nasira, took Jasmine, the Sultan, and Genie captive and held them for ransom against Aladdin, forcing the hero to collect relics across Agrabah that might bring Jafar back. Again, Aladdin was able to defeat Jafar's sister. Years later, Jafar managed to convince Hades, Lord of the Dead, to let him out of the Underworld in exchange for helping the flame-headed ruler get rid of an enemy of his own—a demigod named Hercules. Unfortunately, though the two Villains pitted Al against Herc, they were foiled and Jafar was sent back into the River Styx. Now, however, he has been brought back to life one last time by the Underworld's ruler to be a part of the Wicked Three along with the Horned King and Maleficent, his final chance to get revenge on Aladdin and Jasmine. Threads Participated In Other *He has an interesting choice in fashion. Gallery Jafar.jpg Jafar 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney Villains